The Beginning
by Laedy
Summary: Song fic (ma toute première) sur la chanson du même titre, du groupe One Ok Rock. PoV Luffy qui s'adresse à Ace.


Petite song fic avec « The Beginning » de One Ok Rock (vous la trouverez facilement sur youtube, le clip y est)

Luffy x Ace

Désolée s'il y a des fautes, je ne me suis pas corrigée -.-"

* * *

**The beginning**

_Just give me a reason_

_to keep my heart beating_

_Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms_

_As the world falls apart around us_

_All we can do is hold on, hold on_

Sans toi je n'ai plus de raison de vivre, tu as toujours été tout pour moi depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Mon ami, mon frère, mon amant. Quand tu es parti pour prendre la mer je ne pouvais pas t'arrêter, je n'en avais pas le droit. Pourtant si tu savais comme j'en aurais eu envie. Te retenir, te prendre dans mes bras, te supplier de rester près de moi, mais c'était ton rêve. Tu avais le tien, j'avais le mien et au nom de notre autre frère que nous avions alors perdu, nous nous devions de nous y accrocher.

_Take my hand_

_And bring me back_

Aujourd'hui tu es là, enchainé devant moi. Ils t'ont eu mais je suis venu te libérer. A ta manière tu m'as toujours aidé, aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour de prendre soin de toi.

_I risk everything if it's for you_

_I whisper into the night_

_Telling me it's not my time and don't give up_

_I've never stood up before this time_

_demo yuzurenai mono itta kono te wo hanasanai_

Sur cette place emplie de Marine, je suis encerclé mais je ne détache pas mes yeux de toi. Je ne le peux pas. Tu es mon objectif, je n'abandonnerais pas, je ne t'abandonnerais pas. C'est bien la première fois que je m'accroche autant à quelque chose. Cette main que tu m'as un jour tendu, c'est ce à quoi je ne pouvais pas renoncer. Jamais.

_So stand up, stand up (Just gotta keep on running)_

_Wake up, wake up (Just telle me how I can)_

_Never give up_

_Kuru wa shimi hodo setsunai_

Alors je ne lâche rien, je continu de courir au milieu de cette marée humaine, t'appelant désespérément. Tu m'as dit de partir tant que je le pouvais encore mais comment le pourrais-je ? Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais ici. Je me bats de toutes mes force pour pouvoir te rejoindre, revoir ton visage, ton sourire. Rien qu'un instant éphémère, beau à m'en rendre fou. C'est tout ce que je désire.

_Just tell me why baby_

_They might call me crazy_

_For saying I'd fight until there is no more_

_Fureri wo fukunda senkougankou wa kankakiteki shoudou_

_Blinded, I can't see the end_

_So where do I begin ?_

Je suis un vrai enragé, les soldats sont incapables de m'arrêter. Je ne baisserais pas les bras, te voir enchainé comme ça m'a rendu dingue. Ils l'ont bien compris. Je suis devenu dingue ! Ils pourront dire ou faire ce qu'ils voudront je me battrais jusqu'au bout. J'ai déjà traversé tant d'épreuve pour te retrouver. Je me suis infiltré dans cette prison soit disant inviolable puis j'en suis reparti en voyant que tu n'y étais plus, entrainant avec moi de nouveaux alliés. Tu me regarde avec tristesse traverser ce champ de bataille pour te rejoindre. Je le vois bien, tu as peur pour moi. Moi qui ne voie plus rien que toi. Ça n'en finit pas, pas grave, je recommence, me relève à chaque fois et je repars à l'assaut.

_Say not a word, I can hear you_

_The silence between us_

_Nanimo nai you ni utsuteru dake_

_I take this chance that I make you mine_

_Tada kakusenai mono kattate yori misekakete_

Tu n'as pas besoin de parler, je sais ce qui t'inquiète pour moi. Tu es à la fois heureux de me voir ici et en colère par ce que je risque ma vie pour sauver la tienne. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Je t'aime tellement. Tu es tout pour moi. Bien sûr que je donnerais ma vie pour toi mais qui a dit que j'avais l'intention de mourir ici ? Je suis blessé, j'ai mal mais je m'en fiche. Je continue d'aller vers toi, je t'enlèverais à eux, je te récupérerais, c'est ma dernière chance. Je ne prête pas attention à la douleur, tu sais que j'ai mal mais je déguise cette douleur en colère que je dirige contre mes adversaires. Encore un effort, j'y suis presque. Je te l'ai dit, je n'abandonnerais pas. Tu es a portée de main. Encore un homme à terre et ça y est je te rejoins enfin. Nous pouvons enfin partir, s'enfuir d'ici. Vite te mettre à l'abri.

_So stand up, stand up (Just gotta keep on running)_

_Wake up, wake up (Just tell me how I can)_

_Never give up_

_Kanashimi to setsunasa_

Alors que nous courrons ensemble un autre adversaire se dresse devant nous. Mais il faut avancer, peu importe s'il est fort, nous le vaincront et continuerons, n'est-ce pas ? Soudain je sens un choque. Je suis à terre, tu es penché sur moi. Tu me regarde avec un mélange de douleur et de tristesse. Tes yeux semblent me demander pardon. Pardon de quoi ? Puis la vision d'horreur s'impose à moi et je comprends. Ce poing qui traverse ton corps, le sang qui coule de ta bouche. Non ! Non je ne veux pas ! Pas après tant d'effort pour te retrouver !

_Just give me a reason_

_To keep my heart beating_

_Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms_

_Kudaketenaide saite jita kono omoi wa_

_So blinded I can't see the end_

Mon cœur s'arrête, le bruit s'arrête, tout s'arrête. Je suis paralysé, je ne peux plus bouger, juste hurler. Tu es là, dans mes bras, tu ne respires plus, tu ne bouges plus. J'étais venu te sauver mais une fois de plus c'est toi qui m'as sauvé. Tu ne pourras plus jamais le faire. Cette vie que je voulais à tout prix préserver, tu viens de me la donner. Tu l'as donné pour moi et je comprends ce que tu ressentais, pourquoi tu voulais que je parte, pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je me sacrifie pour toi. Pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur continue de battre et pas le tien ? Cette douleur lancinante dans mon cœur est plus forte que toutes les autres. Comme moi à cet instant, tu ne voulais surtout pas voir ton amour se briser dans tes bras. Notre amour qui a fleurit se brise aujourd'hui en morceau, pleure et flétrit. Doucement tes yeux se ferment. Tu ne les ouvriras plus jamais, tu es parti et moi je sombre. Je sombre dans cette douleur infinie, je ne vois plus rien, que cette douleur sans fin.

_Look how far we made it_

_The pain I can't escape it_

_Kono mamajya mada owarase koto wa dekinai deshou_

_Nando kutabarisou demo kuchi hateyou tomo owariwanaisa_

_So where do I begin ?_

La bataille est finie autour de nous mais je ne m'en rends même pas compte. Je ne ressens rien, que cette douleur à laquelle je ne peux échapper. Je refuse ta mort. Tout ne peut pas être fini. Je ne peux pas terminer ce dont je ne veux pas voir la fin. Même si je suis épuisé et que j'ai semblé m'effondrer plusieurs fois, même si je faiblis, ce n'est toujours pas fini. Il me reste mon rêve, notre rêve. Il me reste encore mes amis. Je t'ai perdu, toi la chose la plus importante de ma vie mais même sans être présent à mes côté, tu es toujours là dans mon cœur et je me battrais pour toi. Je deviendrais fort car je ne veux plus voir mourir ceux que j'aime. Je t'ai perdu toi mais je ne perdrais pas mes amis. Je deviendrais fort pour toi, pour ton rêve et pour eux, pour les retrouver.

_Nigirishimeta ushinawanu youni to_

_Te wo hirogereba koboreochisou de_

_Ushinau mono nado nakatta hibino dasei wo sutete kimi wo_

Mon amour pour toi ne s'éteindra jamais, même si tu n'es plus là. Je garde ma main fermée afin de ne jamais le perdre. Car si je l'ouvre, il me glissera entre les doigts. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je garderais toujours ton sourire et ton amour dans mon cœur.

_Just tell me why baby_

_They might call me crazy_

_For saying I'd fight until there is no more_

_Fureri ukanda senkougankou wa kangakiteki shoudou_

_Blinded, I can't see the end_

Finalement ils avaient peut-être raison, je dois bien être fou pour revenir ici. Mais si je suis là c'est dans un but bien précis, ce n'est pas juste pour les provoquer, pas juste faire sonner cette foutue cloche. Ces yeux brillant de tristesse résultent d'une impulsion, celle d'absolument vouloir te sauver sans y être parvenu. Aujourd'hui j'ai un message à faire passer.

_Look how far we made it_

_The pain I can't escape it_

_Kono mamajya mada owaraseru koto wa dekinai deshou_

_Nando kutabarisou demo kuchi hateyou tomo owariwanaisa_

_It finally begins..._

Après tous ce que j'ai traversé, avec toujours cette peine qui me poursuit je continue d'avancer vers mon rêve car je ne veux pas l'abandonner, tu t'es sacrifier pour que je puisse continuer de vivre. Et aujourd'hui je les ai retrouvés. Mes amis sont à mes côtés, prêts à poursuivre l'aventure avec moi. Je ne peux pas terminer ce dont je ne veux voir la fin. Même si je suis épuisé et que j'ai semblé m'effondrer plusieurs fois, même si je faiblis, ce n'est toujours pas la fin. Car notre rêve est là devant nous et nous nous apprêtons à aller nous en emparer. Non ce n'est pas la fin pour nous, c'est plutôt là que tout va commencer.

* * *

J'ai essayé de plus ou moins traduire les phrases en romaji en les adaptant un peu parfois.

Voilà c'est ma toute première song fic, je me suis sentie inspirée à force d'écouter cette chanson que j'adore.

*regarde sa montre*

- Whouah ! Record battu !

- Qu'est ce que t'as ?

- J'ai mis moins de 3h à écrire ça !

- quoi ? t'es sérieuse là ?

- Ben ouais, j'ai commencé vers 15h30 et là il est 18h10 !

- He beh ! Si tu pouvais aller aussi vite

pour tes autres fic ça serais cool...

Et ça t'éviterais des menaces...

- Oh ça va hein !

Bon à la prochaine mes petits loups !

Laedy, psychopathe sadique et perverse au service de ses yaoistes chéris.


End file.
